


Committed, (We're One)

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Good Relations, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sentimental, not quite plot but plot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Honestly, not too much plot. But some kind of plot where trust develops between Minhyuk and Hyungwon.-Where Minhyuk doesn’t speak that much when he’s with Hyungwon than when he’s with the others. Like how Minhyuk just tones down because he’s comfortable enough to. He’s honestly a moody boy. But also how Minhyuk’s impartial to relationships.





	Committed, (We're One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hyunghyuk's alive and I'm trying to survive. But really, trying to patch up my feelings over here by writing all of this instead of studying (which I ought to do). I'm trying to make things come true lol. Anyways, if you read this, a big thank you! :) About 10.7K here, enjoy at your own risk
> 
> Also, tried writing some sexual content for the first time, so excuse the quality please.

Minhyuk doesn’t smoke. But he blows the most perfect smoke rings. When Hyungwon asks, the other tells him that he doesn’t smoke anymore.

Hyungwon can’t imagine the Minhyuk smoking, but he thinks that it would fit. A loner by the balcony all slender and depressed with a cigarette. But it’s hard to see Minhyuk who’s all full of smiles to be that depressed. But there’s always a process.

“You don’t know everything about me. And I don’t know if I’ll ever tell you.”

They say, those that smile the brightest are some of the saddest. Least to say, Minhyuk didn’t smoke in his teens. He had picked it up of a sudden during a time of conflict, but it was short lived. It didn’t suit him with his own disposition, and most of all, he didn’t want his lungs to be ruined. So he quit.

“You know you can depend on me.”  
“I know.”

It’s unwavering and it seems that Minhyuk doesn’t really trust him sometimes.The days that Minhyuk looks out the window during the months of February and March. Hollow eyes with a pensive face. As if experience shaped one’s mind and broke him.

 

>

“Hyungwon, let’s have some tea.”  
“All of sudden?”  
Yea. Let’s get some.”

Autumn weather. The rustling of leaves, and the chill of the wind, Hyungwon walks out with Minhyuk heading to the grocer. They’re wrapped in wool coats and thick scarves. Minhyuk locks their outer gate and Hyungwon holds the other’s hand just in case. Although Minhyuk’s not exactly physically frail, it seems that he is inside.

On the way there, they chatter. It seems like the norm. Hyungwon lets the older one pick out a couple tea selections and he decides to grab some biscuits to go with them. They’ve got no scones or sandwiches to go with them but Hyungwon assumes that it’ll be fine. Minhyuk finishes half the tea that they buy. The other half, they drink together. It feels intimate sipping on tea while sharing a large blanket together on the couch.

“My favourite tea is peppermint.”  
“Why is that?”  
“It clears my mind of my thoughts. Negative thoughts only.”

“I hope you still have some positive ones in you?”  
“Oh yea, plenty. I’ll never stop thinking about you.”

He smiles.

 

Hyungwon doesn’t ever know if his efforts are ever enough. But he thinks that Minhyuk tries. Some days the other breaks down. There are no tears but Minhyuk makes himself visibly smaller pulling in his long legs and Hyungwon drapes a warm throw over him.

Hyungwon blames himself for being a bit- overbearing. It’s not the right term he would use but at some point in time, he wonders if Minhyuk being upset, is about him. All too caring and in his face, perhaps the other doesn’t like it. He’s thought about it- asking Minhyuk if he was, but every single time, Minhyuk just tells him thanks and gives him a nice hug. It’s something similar to hugging a programmed robot in trying to feel better he supposes. Hyungwon doesn’t do well with too much feelings.

The fireplace is lit but the balcony doors remain open. There’s the slightest breeze and there’s a small musk and tobacco scented candle burning. The city remains awake in the dark.

“Cider?”  
“Hyungwon, I don’t drink alcohol.”  
“Apple cider. I’ll take the beer.”

Between sips and small talk, Hyungwon finds himself growing silent. He’s admiring the view. There’s not much to see. The roofs of nearby houses, the taller apartments and the trees by the river. It feels like a blessing how he’s managed to find a small place with a little view. Admirable at age 27.

“Hyungwon.”  
“Yea?”  
“What will you do if I go away?”

Minhyuk’s voice sounds wistful while uncertain. It’s like the cold that comes and penetrates deep leaving you all bothered.

“Depends how you plan on going away.”

 

Minhyuk finishes his cider. “Gwangju. I’m visiting home. You want to come along?”  
“Why not?”

Their relationship is special. Minhyuk’s parents had accepted Hyungwon into the family since then and so have Hyungwon’s parents. You could say that they’re dating. Not quite but something similar to an open but exclusive relationship. They’ve never really defined it. Somewhere between intimate relations and close friends. Like friends with benefits but definitely more than that. Hyungwon lets the other mark him across his back and Minhyuk doesn’t bother to conceal the love bites across his clavicle bones.

 

 

They’ve been together for a few years. More than three, less than nine. It’s been about six heading to seven. But before then, Hyungwon’s been unknown to the other.They met through they introduction of close friends. A few times acquaintances, and then there was that one encounter at the bar.

Blonde hair and glossy eyes. Minhyuk was perched against one of the balconies up on the second level and Hyungwon had gone out for some air. They had gone with separate friends despite being introduced to each other in previous meetings.

Perhaps it was Minhyuk who spoke out first. Hyungwon was never the one to disrupt anything. Not that there was anything going on to begin with but his presence had an impact.

“Hyungwon, right?”  
“Yea. I didn’t expect to see you out here alone.”

The night’s air was cool. The breeze of wind, Minhyuk sported a black mohair jumper (sweater) and black skinnies that emphasised his long legs. (A/N: Minhyuk’s outfit during their Unfair Love/Stuck MV).

“And what are you out here for?”  
“Was too stuffy and noisy inside. Could only stand the ambience for so long, you know?”

“Yea, for sure.”

The moonlight carefully highlighted the features of their faces. Hyungwon sees Minhyuk’s tall nose and the depths of the other’s dark orbs.

“Something on your mind?”  
“You’re right that I’m feeling pensive. Just thoughts, no need to bother.”

Hyungwon gives a low laugh. “Never asked to.”   
"You have a light?"   
  
"No, sorry, I don't smoke." Hyungwon eyes the other dangling an unlit cigarette between his long fingers. It's something he's not sure about, how well the other suited cigarettes. Perhaps he was judging based on his own opinion, but other just didn't seem like he really needed the smoke. He’s about to leave when Minhyuk stops him.

“At least give me your number. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other more often. After all, this is the fourth time we’ve seen each other.”  
“Ahh yes. Acquaintances then. I’ll see you soon.

Hyungwon leaves after exchanging numbers with Minhyuk.

 

- 

The next time was at a morning brunch. Hyungwon had been pulled in by Changkyun who had stated that Kihyun had suggested for them to grab a friendly meal. Usually, Hyungwon would object, he was going to be a third wheel. But Kihyun, friends with Minhyuk was sure to bring the other along, and so he decided that it would’t hurt to go.

 

“What are you planning to get?” Changkyun’s sitting next to him while they browse through the menu.

“Eggs Benedict, ham on the side with the hollandaise sauce. Classic breakfast order.”

“Same here.”

It’s Minhyuk who sits down after running 10 minutes late. The other obviously looks like he overslept and Hyungwon would love to sleep in too but judging by the other’s state, it looks like the other needed that extra sleep more than he did.-Dark rings under brown eyes, The dark frames that Minhyuk wore barely covered the darkness under the eyes.

Kihyun gives a small slap at Minhyuk’s back and Minhyuk gives a small yell. “Ouch! What’s that for?”

“I told you to be on time and to look presentable! You’re wearing a hoodie and a baseball cap!”

“It’s Balenciaga. They’re expensive. Cost me half an arm and a leg.”

Kihyun scoffs. “I could care less. Those clothes cost you nothing. Now come on, let’s order. I’m starving.”

 

Hyungwon raises a brow. He’s not scoffing but he’s amused. Minhyuk’s sitting across from him with messy blonde bed hair and it kind of looks cute. Correction, Minhyuk looks good whatever he wears.

“What are you looking at? Something on my face? For your information, no, I did not shave this morning. Excuse my peach fuzz.”  
“It’s all good. No judgement here.”

And somewhere between Kihyun and Changkyun ignoring their surroundings, Minhyuk and Hyungwon conversed to each other only.

“So, what’s your occupation?” Hyungwon asks before he chews on his piece of ham.

“I would say home wrecker based of how I look but no, I’m actually a lawyer.”  
“Actually, you would be a home wrecker.” The expression that Minhyuk has on his face is somewhere between shock and embarrassment but nonetheless amusing to see.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”  
“If you want it to be.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that I’m currently dealing with a case of complex relations that I’m not involved with romantically. Relationships are messy. I’m a divorce lawyer.” Hyungwon watches the other stab his fork graciously into his bun.

“Impressive.”  
“Exactly. I’m all for the drama. And you, what’s your occupation?”

“In the real estate business-”  
“Didn’t fancy you to be that boring.”

“and a coffee shop owner.”  
“Now that’s interesting. Actually though, compared to me. Versatile dynamics.”

“Hmm.”  
“Not a man of too many words, are you?” Minhyuk quirks his eyebrow and Hyungwon gives a chuckle.

“And you see to be one that speaks too much for your own good.”  
“You’re correct.” Minhyuk shoves the rest of the egg into his mouth.

Hyungwon pays the tab because he’s feeling generous. “You're welcome.” It’s no dent in his account at all. So maybe the start of their relationship was miscellaneous small talk and pride, but somehow it became a thing. A norm. A comfortable access where acquaintances became something more than that and they simply started to rely on each other.

 

 

There was that one time where Minhyuk had his car in the auto shop. He was running late for his next meeting with the client and it just so happened that he was at Hyungwon’s coffee shop and the other was simply there lounging.

“Hey, so are you by any chance really occupied right now?”  
“You need anything besides an Americano?”

Hyungwon looked up at him from the white love seat he was sitting at. For someone who was just asked for an urgent request, Hyungwon looked extremely unbothered and calm.

“Uhhh yea. Care to lend me your car or drive me somewhere? My baby’s getting fixed right now, and I’m running kind of late.”

“And where do you need to go?”  
“Bay Street.”

“I’ll drive you. Give me a moment.”

Hyungwon speaks to an employee and gives a nod before he reaches for his coat and grab his keys. He grabs a box with him and Minhyuk follows him out the cafe’s door. Hyungwon had simplified too much when he said it was just a coffee shop. It was actually a very well-rated cafe that Minhyuk had visited a few times before.

“Here’s some chocolate ganache and tiramisu. In case you need to be a bit more to impress your clients.”  
“Hyungwon, I’m a divorce lawyer. I’m used to shouting and tears in the office.”

If it's a point that Minhyuk's trying to make, Hyungwon doesn't really find it valid.

  
“Yea, well, maybe sweets will do the magic in soothing negative emotions.”  
“Thank you. I will take them then.”

Hyungwon drops him off in a cold tinted, silver Audi R8. Minhyuk’s not too surprised considering he himself also drives a Maserati. They talk a bit in the car and somewhere in between that, they find similarities.

 “Thanks! I’ll treat you one!”  
“No problem. I’ll see you.”

 

The next few times, if Hyungwon was ever truly that busy, he simply tossed the car keys. Sometimes, Hyungwon would find Minhyuk’s belongings in his car. Like chocolates, pastries, and even an expensive scarf.

He dials Minhyuk’s number and immediately the other picks up.

“Minhyuk, you left your Burberry scarf in my car. Again.”   
“Oh! So that was where it went! I was looking for it all day.”

Minhyuk’s voice sounds cheery in contrast to Hyungwon’s dead tone. At some point, Hyungwon just assumed that the other’s naturally had a sunny disposition- except for those days where Minhyuk was awaken from his sleep. Hyungwon had learned not to disrupt the other when Minhyuk had time to sleep. It seemed that with the number of cases going on, sleep was often sacrificed.

 

“Come get it when you have time or I can drop it off. Also, your food, do you need them?”  
“Eat them for me. They’re good, also, you could treat yourself. Or treat from me, whatever haha.”

 

/

 

By the end of October, Minhyuk decides he needs a break. He has done plenty. He’s been in the court room more times than he can remember and he thinks that his skin is starting to grow dull from the lack of Vitamin C he’s getting but also from the unhealthy diet he’s been on. He either gorges on takeout or doesn’t eat. The effect has caused him to lose 5kg. His already slender frame has turned to be too skinny, and he thinks that he could afford to not work for a week. Or two.

Minhyuk’s apartment is nice. It’s nicely furnished and doesn’t feel too dead. He’s got some random art work here and then because he’s a creative soul and candles here and there. It’s all about the ambience. Romantic soul, he’s quite fine being alone. There really wasn’t enough time. From being at the office, to out drinking sometimes with his colleagues, he wasn’t one for office romance. Further, perhaps call it standards, he just didn’t find any of his client nor his colleagues to be his type. To date a client would also prove to be messy. He wanted none of that.

He takes a nice bath. Sprinkles the rose petals in the tub, lights a cashmere scented candle, and turns on the music.

Minhyuk heads to his master bedroom and takes a nap. It’s 4PM when he wakes up, and he realises then, that he had forgotten to eat breakfast. But also, he owes Hyungwon a meal or something. Maybe countless ones. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s seen Hyungwon either as it seemed as if Hyungwon knew exactly when the other would drop by asking for favours left and right. There were a few times where Hyungwon had left him the keys into a small box in one of the drawer’s of the cafe.

 

Clicking through his phone, there are little voice mails. There are texts from Kihyun and Wonho but very few from Hyungwon. Minhyuk takes this opportunity to text Hyungwon.

 

_Hey Hyungwon, I’m off today and for the week. If you have any time, let’s grab a meal. I owe you one too many._

The response is quick.

_Great, I’m free tonight. Let’s grab dinner?_

_Sure! Where do you want to go eat?_

_Seafood, tofu and steak._

_I know a nice place by the ocean. Do you need me to pick you up or I’ll give you the address?_

_Save some gas. I’ll pick you up and we can go together. After all, you’re paying for the feast._

_7PM?_

_I’ll see you._

 

Hyungwon picks him up promptly. It feels a bit funny, just the two of them in the car. No other friends are with them. There’s an awkward silence that lingers in the air as Hyungwon drives. Minhyuk peers out the window and just looks at the scenery that passes by: roads, buildings, and tunnels.

 

“I’m not trying to say anything but I feel like you’ve been doing me so many favours and I’m so grateful but at the same time, I’ve hardly done anything for you.”

Hyungwon glances at Minhyuk through the mirror.

“It’s fine. I don’t expect anything. This dinner would be enough. I’ll eat to my heart’s content.”  
“You’re very kind to someone you hardly know much of.”

Hyungwon gives a smile but doesn’t say anything. Minhyuk opens the window on his right and puts an hand out. The breeze that sweeps by his fingers is calming. As they head closer to the sea, he smells the saltiness in the air.

“I love the sea.”  
“I can tell. Enjoy your time off. I think you’ll benefit from it.”

Minhyuk sees Hyungwon’s suggestive face.

“What are you implying?”  
“I’m just saying, you seem awfully happier now that you’re not working. A lot more relaxed and less high-strung. Less tension.”

“Oh. Yea, it’s nice, taking some time off to blow off the steam”

Minhyuk exhales and gives a smile. Hyungwon gives him a nice pat on the shoulder and by the time they arrive, the sun is right above the waters, about to set.

   
“Hyungwon, care to accompany me by the sand before we eat? I want to see the sunset.”  
“Okay.”

 

It’s really nice. The sounds of the waves and sitting on the sand when the sun disappears behind the valley. There’s only a few people at the beach and Hyungwon just sits next to him silently. Minhyuk doesn’t know how many times he’s been in awe, but he lets out a few exhales of relief for no reason and props his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder. The other doesn’t move his head away nor say anything. Minhyuk assumes that it’s an “okay” from the other. Or the fact that Hyungwon was just really chill to begin with.

 

“You’re not busy enough to relax either are you?”  
“The market’s okay. I have more free time than you do.”

 

Dinner is a large supply of seafood. -Shrimp, oysters, lobster, crab, shellfish and etc. It’s everything that Hyungwon likes and Minhyuk’s really not picky on food. He eats practically anything that tastes decent.

“You eat really well.” Minhyuk states as he watches Hyungwon continue eating. On Hyungwon’s side, there are a couple plates full of crustaceanan shells.

“Only for the foods I enjoy eating. I don’t usually eat this much.”

Minhyuk frowns. “That’s not good. You’ve got to eat more. What are you so skinny for?”

“Not everyone has a metabolism like your’s.”  
“Heh, well.”

The dimples on Minhyuk’s face is really cute. Hyungwon watches fascinated at how the dimples print right at the top corner’s of Minhyuk’s mouth.

“Hey, I’ve got a casual question.”

Minhyuk stretches his body out languidly as Hyungwon sits there with his stomach full of his favourite foods.

“Yea? What is it?”  
“Can I get a discount whenever I eat at your cafe? Not to sound cheap or anything but I come by super often! You just happen to have some really yummy seafood pasta and like if I eat this much, it really puts a dent my wallet!”

Minhyuk’s face is very animated as he talks. He moves his hands and it ends with a pout on his face and Hyungwon wonders if the other knows how expressive he is when he talks.

“Says a divorce lawyer who can afford to buy luxurious goods each season.”

Minhyuk pouts even more. Hyungwon resists the urge to poke into the other’s dimples. It’s cute, but it’s distracting.

“Minhyuk, you come by so often my employees already know your usual order. Also, how many times has it been since you’ve borrowed my car keys? But I mean, sure. You could just come and eat whenever you want. No costs. I’ve also got a feeling that you don’t know how to cook."

“Really?!!” Minhyuk squeals. He also lunges at Hyungwon who’s at the opposite side of the table and pulls the other in for a really happy and tight hug.

“You’re awfully happy.”  
“Your remark doesn’t change the fact that I get free food, whenever, because you’re right, I don’t know how to cook to save my own life. So you’re pretty much a saviour at this point.”

“Or, someone could teach you to cook? Or, you can also eat at a friend’s house every now and then?”  
“Rude!”

Minhyuk gives Hyungwon a small kick under the table. It’s childish but Hyungwon has long accepted that Minhyuk was actually a big child who had the brains but wasn’t exactly mature enough to care for his own basic needs. 

“Or, I can teach you how to cook.”  
“That's a wonderful idea. Deal.”

It’s a good idea. Minhyuk gives in. He would say that Hyungwon can be so upfront and rude sometimes, but he guesses that the other was truly nice enough to help him out for so many times. It seemed that the spectrum only ranged from super nice or just rude. There was no in between. No comment or super opinionated.

 

 

 

So it happened. Hyungwon would come by whenever he had time and more times than not, MInhyuk can’t say that he learned too much. By the time he went back to work, he would come home in awfully late hours. Not quite 2AM but 10pm where he still hadn’t eaten dinner and his last meal had been at 2pm with a quick coffee break at 4pm. So what actually happened was, Hyungwon would cook for him.

The first few lessons had been on time. Minhyuk learned the basics of chopping and what foods went with what. What extra condiments made the food more tasty. For a self-cook, Hyungwon was pretty good. The marinated ribs turned out well and so did the stews. The recipes that Hyungwon had chosen were easy to make, but when one was to come home that late, Minhyuk simply didn’t feel the need to cook. He would have either chosen to skip dinner or to order in takeout or pizza.

“That’s unhealthy.”  
“I can’t really do anything about it Hyungwon. You know that too!”

It’s 10:30PM. Hyungwon had been nice enough to cook him a nice meal at his house. He had given the other an allowance in buying his groceries each week and if anything, Minhyuk found himself just sitting by the dining table watching Hyungwon chopping either at the island in the kitchen or facing the stove.

“You’re a really good cook! Like honestly, if you were in the dating scene, you would be 10x more attractive than you already were.”

Hyungwon laughs. He’s gotten used to Minhyuk’s random compliments.

“What do you mean by that?”  
“You know what I mean. I don’t need to explain any of that.”

Hyungwon stirs the soup in the pot. It’s a mild broth composed of pork bone and millet. He’s stocked up the kimchi and other side dishes in Minhyuk’s fridge earlier.

“Expand on what you mean please. I really don't know anything you're saying.”

Minhyuk huffs before marching over. “I’m just saying, I don’t understand how you don’t have a girlfriend when I’m sure you’re super eligible. Like who doesn’t want a caring and super good looking boyfriend who is successful because he’s running two businesses and can cook? You’re a triple threat.”

Hyungwon cracks a smile as he nods.

“Gosh, I still can’t believe I had to say that out loud. You’re sneaky. A sly fox asking for verification of himself.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Hyungwon pulls an innocent tone. “Anyways, let’s eat. I was waiting for us to eat together because I know you can’t finish all of this.”

It’s true. Hyungwon cooks a whole lot just for the two of them. There’s more than enough for just lunches that Minhyuk packs for work.

 

 

They meet like this once a week. It fits right in with Hyungwon’s schedule when he closes the cafe at 9:30PM and his day job that goes from 8-3 in the mornings. You could say he’s an workaholic, but he’s great at balancing his lifestyle and that’s all that’s needed. A well balanced man, that was pretty much capable of that was needed to be satisfied in life.

Minhyuk’s packing his leftover when he remembers he had prepared something for the older.

“Hyungwon!” “Yea?” The other was sitting by the television watching some random drama currently playing.

“Come to the kitchen! I’ve got something for you!”

Hyungwon expects the other to asks him to help with washing the dishes but that’s not what it is this time. Minhyuk’s still busy by the kitchen island and when he goes over, the other tells him to open the kitchen cabinet up top.

When Hyungwon opens the cabinet, he’s surprised. There’s a bag that says _To: Hyungwon_ , but it’s an expensive gift.

“Minhyuk…. what did you do?”  
“Don’t you like it? I got you a gift! I handpicked them myself the other day to say thank you. I hope you like it…”

Hyungwon would question why the other bothers to give him a gift when he was just trying to be friendly but it’s really nice. Inside the Hermes shopping bag, there’s a belt inside with another smaller box from from Alexander McQueen with a tie inside.

“I really like them….but you are spoiling me!” Hyungwon’s voice is accusing and Minhyuk gives a smile.

“And you’re helping me out so much right now. That’s the least I can do Hyungwon.”

“You’re really-  
“Something else right? I know, I’m fantastic.”

 

Hyungwon shakes his head. “Minhyuk, this is too much. I’ve just been cooking for you for the last two months and so. Plus the few times where I let you borrow my car…

 

“Hyungwon the free meals at your cafe!”  
“Don’t mind that.”

“You don’t understand. I eat like $70’s worth of food every time I come. All by myself.”

“Like I said, no problem, Minhyuk. We’re friends, I don’t count these little things.”

“Friends?”  
“Yea, if you want to be.”

Minhyuk pauses. Hyungwon really was a friend. A really kind one. At this point, he had seen Hyungwon more than he had seen Kihyun. He meets Kihyun twice a month despite his hectic schedule but he sees Hyungwon practically every week. There were only a few occasions that Hyungwon couldn’t make it on Wednesday but the other always came the next day or the day after.

“You’re a really close friend of mine now then, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk’s voice is super soft. It’s the borderline of tired and sleeping and Hyungwon knows that the other plans to head to bed right after. It's been a routine, watching the other grow sleepy after eating.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Hug?” Minhyuk embraces Hyungwon tightly and the other picks up of just how nice it felt to be hugged by the other. Soft and tight, Minhyuk had a nice scent and his hair was soft. He was also the perfect height where Hyungwon could rests his head on Minhyuk’s shoulders. When Minhyuk pulled away, he smiled softly and the dimples showed up again. Perhaps all this time, after all these encounters, Hyungwon wonders if he’s been sticking with the other because Minhyuk’s growing on him. Or maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love.

 

 -

 

Hyungwon’s apartment is a large contrast to Minhyuk’s. It’s barren except for the necessities and a difference to his personality when he was with Minhyuk. Empty and cold. 

It never occurred to him but Hyungwon would pretty much say yes to whatever Minhyuk asked of him. If he was busy, he would make time for the other. He would accompany the other whenever his presence was asked for and as good friends, he was happy.

Work was fine. He was professional and stubborn when he needed to. The offer he just sealed recently with a client was going well and so was his finances. The cafe he was running was doing well as well. It was strange that perhaps, he had never questioned what it would be to look for a partner. He had been so occupied all this time that there was simply no time. But how was he now, making time for Minhyuk? Even good friends, don’t see each other so often. Or do they?

 

There were days and weeks where they didn’t see each other. Minhyuk never seemed to need to travel around, but Hyungwon did. Sometimes a few days in different provinces of Seoul, and every now and then, a couple days abroad. Minhyuk would send him sad texts and sometimes they would FaceTime. When Changkyun had asked to meet up with him, he had noticed how Hyungwon seemed happier.

“You know, for someone so busy, and besides juggling out work, you seem awfully relaxed and happy.”

“So?”

“I’m just saying. Got someone “special?”” Changkyun raises his eyebrows and gives a gross wink. Hyungwon doesn't deny it but he doesn't exactly confirm it either.

“Drink your hot choclate or else I’m taking your chocolate croissant away.”

“Oooooooohhhhhhh! Someone’s got something in hiding!”

Hyungwon reaches for the untouched plate and Changkyun bats his hand away.

“Ok-ay, okay. At least tell me who it is!”  
"Sunny disposition, shorter than me, light blonde hair, cute dimples, witty, nice, has a loud laugh, nice legs..."

Nonetheless, Changkyun doesn’t seem to surprised when he learns that it’s Minhyuk. He had learned that Kihyun had been trying to settle his friend down for a while and now that his dear hyung had been helping out Minhyuk so much, he thought that it was normal for romantic feelings to arise. Besides that, he thinks that Hyungwon and Minhyuk would make a cute couple. Not only that, a super attractive couple.

“I expect you to date Minhyuk hyung the next time I see you.”  
“What are you saying?! We’re friends.”

  
“Close friends.”  
“Exactly.”  
“That is going to be something more! I just know it.”  
“You know that’s not going to happen.”

Hyungwon finishes Changkyun’s last bite of the croissant.

“Hey!”

 

 

It’s quickly December. He had given Minhyuk a special class on roasting turkey and there was plenty of meat going around to make turkey meat sandwiches for at least a week each. Minhyuk had claimed that he would never roast Turkey again. The electricity fees were high. Hyungwon had laughed at the other for requesting such a busy recipe.

It had become a norm for the two to cuddle on the couch. Call it platonic, but Hyungwon had sworn to himself that he couldn’t for no matter reason have his heartbeat thump faster than it normally would. He says this and promises himself because he knows that without control, it would. Yes, Minhyuk makes his heart wild going all doki doki.

“Hyungwon.”  
“Hmm?”

“Will you be spending Christmas alone?”  
“Yea.”

Minhyuk looks pensive. Conflicted even.

“You _still_ don’t have a girlfriend?”

Hyungwon pokes the other. “Are you _really_ complaining to me that I still don’t have a girlfriend?”

“No.” Minhyuk snuggles deeper into his neck. “I’m just saying, I think it’s very unfortunate that someone like you can’t get a girlfriend. Especially when you look like this. Model handsome.”

Hyungwon stays still. It’s true. He still doesn’t have a girlfriend and he had rejected Minhyuk’s offers of setting him up with some people the other had thought would suit him.

“Aren’t you going to be lonely?”  
“No?”

Minhyuk shifts his body again until he’s looking up at the other. “Wait, am I taking up so much of your time that you can’t get a girlfriend?”

The truth hits hard. But it’s even harder to speak or reply to such a question. Hyungwon would bite his tongue but there’s kind of no point when Minhyuk scored the target right on the dot.

 

“Hmmm, I wonder why.”  
“Oh my gosh, Hyungwon. I feel terrible now! I’ve been ruining your chances on finding the “one!”

“And you?”  
Hyungwon runs his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair. He had grown to know how the other appreciated head massages. Minhyuk’s head was full of hair, well blessed in that apartment. But also, fluffy hair on Minhyuk was quite a sight to see.

“What’s a divorce lawyer doing without a partner? Unless, you don’t believe in relationships anymore after being in the field for so long...”

“You know it’s not like that!” Minhyuk lays his head on Hyungwon’s chest. Hyungwon wills himself to breathe normally. _Hyungwon, breathe. Pretend this is normal. Be calm. Stay true to being calm._

“I just. I don’t know. I never really considered…besides, my looks are nothing like your’s. Me not having a relationship wouldn’t be as wasted in potential than as you!”

“I'm flattered that you value my relationship status but I also worry how you’re willing to sacrifice your own happiness.”

Minhyuk sighs. “I guess we can be lonely together this year. I’ve still got you around.”

_Yea. I’ve got you around too hence the reason I don’t feel the need to be in a relationship. You don’t even know that you’re the cause to my problems, Minhyuk._

 

It’s only harder when Minhyuk does everything with him that only couples seem to do. Minhyuk gives him hugs, back hugs, grasps for his hand when necessary and reassurance when needed. If anything, it was hard to label their relationship to be simply platonic. Because it wasn’t anymore and Hyungwon’s wondering if the other realises.

 

 

It seems that hanging out with Hyungwon too often has mellowed Minhyuk a whole lot. He doesn’t blabber as much as he normally does but that’s maybe only when he’s with Hyungwon. With the other, there was simply no need to speak more than necessary. Both of them being super direct in their wording left little to emphasise on. They understood each other and they were pretty much understood each other on the same page.

“You know, when I first saw you, I thought you looked really cocky.”

Hyungwon’s sipping on his coffee. The other had stayed over when it had gotten too late after they had finished watching a movie together in the evening.

“That was you. All snarky and arrogant.”

“I’m a nice boy! What are you talking about?”  
Minhyuk sputters before he sips his orange juice while he narrows his eyes at the other.

“I’m just saying, you had this I'’m-better-than-you vibe' but once I got to know you, you’re actually a really big baby.”

“Awe. Babies are cute.” Minhyuk makes an ugly face. "Are you implying that I'm cute?"  
“That was not my point.”  
“Case closed. So you think I'm cute so then how many points am I? 10/10?”

 

Minhyuk asks jokingly as he stuffs a sautéed mushroom in his mouth. Hyungwon had made french toast, sautéed mushrooms and a ham and mushroom omelette on the side. Everyone appreciates variety.

But Hyungwon guesses he should take this opportunity. Minhyuk was pretty oblivious to all the signs that Hyungwon perhaps had been hinting at for the past few weeks, and to be honest, he really wouldn’t mind to have a partner or love interest before Christmas. It would be nice, if Minhyuk was his partner, he wouldn’t mind. It would actually be a good idea.

He exhales before speaking softly. “You’re a 10.” He’s serious.

Hyungwon doesn’t know what face the other makes. But Minhyuk, previously sipping on his orange juice suddenly has a coughing fit and Hyungwon’s telling the other that he better not die in the kitchen because Hyungwon’s not going to use CPR to save him.

“I’m really not going to save you.”  
“Shut up!” There's still orange juice dripping from Minhyuk's nose onto the floor. 

It’s after that Hyungwon and Minhyuk has wiped down the mess that Minhyuk had created on the table and on the tile floors does Minhyuk bring up the topic again.

Minhyuk gawks. “You think I’m a 10? Out of 10? For real? Mr. Handsome giving me full points? For someone that has a confused look on his face, his voice is solemn.

“I regret saying that now.” Hyungwon picks up his plate and goes towards the sink ready to do his dishes.

 

“Wait-I don’t understand. Like how? Why? What? Do you-

“ _like you? Yes. I like you_. I like an idiot who’s super dense and unaware of all those hints I’ve been dropping since weeks and months ago.”

“ _Oh,_ Hyungwon. You _really shouldn’t_.”

 

The tone that Minhyuk takes on sounds like a gentle scolding. But Hyungwon feels prepared. Prepared for his heart to break because he knows that no matter how fragile his feelings are, he can overcome rejection. All he needed was time and maybe some days alone and he would be fine. He swears.

“I-I just… I don’t know if I do relationships. Anymore. But I want you to know that I really appreciate you. I mean, I like you too. You’ve been here for me and hopefully my presence helps you too…”

Hyungwon wants to tell the other that he can’t be so selfish. How could one shameless act so flirtatiously but be unaware of the effects that Minhyuk has on him. But even more so, he knows that he can’t force feelings on people. So he just stays silent.

Minhyuk comes over and puts his own pile of plates into the sink. He gives Hyungwon a back hug while muttering an apology into his ear.

 

 

“I don’t do the whole relationship thing. But I’ll try for you. It’ll only be fair for you…I would be a horrible person to reject you because honestly, I do like you. A whole lot. I just don’t know what to do with my feelings. We can try. ”

Minhyuk doesn’t trail on. But he holds Hyungwon tightly around the waist and leans his chin on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon remains steady washing the dishes including Minhyuk’s while the other remains to cling onto him.

“You want a kiss to make it better?  
“No, Minhyuk. I don’t need any kisses from you right now. Especially, now.”  
“But I want to give you one!” Minhyuk has the audacity to laugh.

It’s such a nono. It feels controversial. Minhyuk plants a light kiss on Hyungown’s nape and Hyungwon wants to tell the other off. What’s with saying no but yes then affirming yes with a kiss? It just makes their relationship so much more complicated. But Hyungwon accepts. He may not be able to put a label on their relationship, but perhaps that was the best way possible.

  
>  

There are some small changes. Hyungwon finds himself sleeping over at Minhyuk’s more often. The other finds him to be the perfect sleeping pillow and Hyungwon can’t bring himself to say no when the other wraps himself around his long limbs. Besides, he had always enjoyed sleeping.

The meals are often prepared by Hyungwon. There are barely any days where they need to order take out because it’s unhealthy but also because there’s always plenty of food so neither of them would starve. There's still frozen turkey in the freezer.

Their relationship just becomes close. It’s the very small moments that make their day. Hyungwon doesn’t have any expectations but he smiles when Minhyuk comes home all tired and tells him that he’s home and asks for a hug.

 

 

-

The pecks, or the kisses come months after. It’s after when Hyungwon comes home from work and he’s surprised that Minhyuk is home earlier than he is. The older stated that he needed another break and Hyungwon had acknowledged Minhyuk’s busy schedule and in having a proper balance of work and life.

“You’re home early. For once.”  
“Yea.” Minhyuk smiles at him as the other pulls away from the hug they just shared by the door. "I wanted to surprise you."

Minhyuk had lit some candles. The living room smells nice and at this point, they had made a decision to temporarily move to each other’s apartments every few months. Minhyuk had told him that it would be a nice change. “It’ll feel like we’re living in a new place each time! I love change!”

But Minhyuk’s nervous. Hyungwon can tell with the nervous energy radiating off the other as the other keeps fiddling with his fingers.

“You have something you want to tell me?”  
“No.” Hyungwon sees the other flit his eyes around, but he ignores it. He'll wait until Minhyuk wants to tell him.  
“Okay, then.”

Hyungwon takes off his coat and he hands it on the coat rack. He places his bag on the kitchen island before he goes through his bag pulling out important files and documents. It isn’t until after a few minutes does Minhyuk find his place next to him.

“Hyungwon?”  
“Hmm?”

Out of the blue, Minhyuk plants a soft peck on his cheek. It makes Hyungwon blush. Minhyuk’s lips are soft and pink and Hyungwon gives a smile at the other.

“What’s the occasion?”  
“T-there’s no occasion! I just felt like… I wanted to give you a kiss today.”

Minhyuk’s a blushing mess. The other hides his face by pulling open the refrigerator door to cool his face.

“Ahhh, the coolness of the fridge feels nice.”

“Minhyuk, turn around.”  
“Why?”

Hyungwon goes over and turns Minhyuk’s body towards him and from the slightest height difference, he puts his arms on Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“Did you come home early just to give me a peck?”  
“N-no! Of course not!”

Hyungwon gives a laugh before he softly reaches for Minhyuk’s face. His long fingers gently rub at the other’s cheek.

“Do you want a peck too?”

Minhyuk turns his away. “Only if you want to.” It's the softest whisper but Hyungwon hears it. The pause isn’t long. But it’s enough for Hyungwon to make his decision after the sign of consent and for Minhyuk to become a fully blushing rose.

“I want to.” And Hyungwon leans in. His soft and plump lips lightly grazing over Minhyuk’s own.

 

Minhyuk had given a peck. Hyungwon returns with a kiss on the lips. It’s pretty fair.

 

(A/N: I hope I’m not ruining the mood as this is really soft (uwu) but throwback to when Minhyuk irl said that it’s fair for him to forgive Hyungwon for stealing his socks because he’s worn Hyungwon’s underwear a few times. Like obviously, that’s only fair, right?)

Minhyuk gasps. It sounds soft and pretty and Hyungwon feels the way the other just molds against his own body. It's perfect.

Minhyuk mutters softly. “Do it again?”  
“Do what?”

Hyungwon looks back at Minhyuk and the other looks back at him fully absorbed.

“Kiss me. Kiss me again.” And Hyungwon does. A few light kisses before he fully indulges taking full control, abusing Minhyuk’s soft lips. He softly bites down and it makes Minhyuk moan. They kiss for a while until Minhyuk pushes back because he’s gasping for air.

“You’re too much! I can't breathe!” The whine from MInhyuk causes flutters in Hyungwon’s heart.   
“But your lips are everything...”

 

Nonetheless, making out happens more often after that one confession. Over time, Minhyuk would be the more bold and confident one. - Kisses on the lips, kisses on the neck, and kisses on the stomach.

 

- 

It’s February when Hyungwon asks. It’s not any question like “would you be mine?” or anything cheesy for Valentines day. There’s a couple more days before the celebrated holiday but it’s a question that’s been bugging him for a while.

“Do you think we could be in a full-on relationship?”

It eases you when the reply is instant. But Minhyuk never eases you. He only stirs up the conflict and makes Hyungwon wanting more than he could ever have and it makes him question his existence in the other’s life. Was he comfortable now? The fact that he could safely say that he was with the other, or was he still not satisfied?

The clock ticks. They’re eating breakfast. It’s 9:30. Hyungwon has work at 10 and it’s only a 15 minute drive away. But Minhyuk stares at him for a few seconds and Hyungwon’s waiting. He’s waiting for some kind of reply.

But Minhyuk can’t reply. Hyungwon doesn’t know if it’s because it’s too early or because Minhyuk’s still sleepy. But there’s no answer. And for some reason, Hyungwon’s patience (which doesn’t break) comes to a temporal stop.

“Actually, I don’t need you response. I’ll see you after work.”

Hyungwon leaves promptly and Minhyuk doesn’t even have time to mutter a response.

 

Heading to work, Hyungwon bites his tongue. He had overdone it. He should’ve bit his tongue and closed his mouth. What he said was perhaps offensive. There was no need to question Minhyuk’s trust towards him and in their relationship. The other didn’t mingle around others that Hyungwon didn’t like nor do anything that really bothered him. So why was it now that he was so disrupt over something so small? What was he even complaining for?! He knew the answer to that.

The most minuscule things ruled over his mind that day. Hyungwon didn’t bother to contact Minhyuk nor had the other contact him through the phone.

Of course, there was a boundary that he lived in. It was the limit between him and Minhyuk. The way that sometimes, the other just didn’t give him details and that he had to use his observation skills to observe. Call it a lack of communication. Funny how Minhyuk was always so expressive but at the same time so distant about himself. Was it too much to ask? To ask for Minhyuk to give everything both the good and bad to him so that Hyungwon could bear the troubles with him? Perhaps it was the distance that he felt. Emotionally. Minhyuk was always physically there, but emotionally, never quite enough. Hyungwon doubted. How much was he putting effort into this relationship compared to Minhyuk (out of 100 all this time)?

Going home is simple. He doesn’t expect Minhyuk to greet him either. He had assumed that perhaps the other may have gone out of his way to avoid him. Especially now that he had witnessed and faced Hyungwon’s outburst this morning. The most strange thing though, out of the two, Hyungwon was considered to be more more reserved. Less emotional and more quiet yet here he was, questioning everything.

 

But when he does come home, Minhyuk is there again. The other is still in his suit and he welcomes Hyungwon home as if nothing had happened.

“Welcome home, Hyungwon.”

Hyungwon nods. He slowly takes his shoes off and it’s Minhyuk that beats him to it.

“Hyungwon, this morning-  
“I’m so sorry for my outburst. I didn’t mean anything I said. Please forgive my behaviour.”

Minhyuk looks at him sadly. It seemed as if he had expected Hyungwon’s apology but there seems to be more.

“I’m actually glad you asked me this question this morning. I’m sorry I didn’t answer you right away but you’re right, I needed my time and space. But I’ve thought about it all day today and I’ve got the answer.”

Minhyuk pulls Hyungwon’s arm to the sofa and they sit down.

 

“Perhaps it was my part, my behaviour that caused all of this but Hyungwon, I just want you to know that I am honestly blessed to have you with me. I respect you as a partner but also, I do want you to know that I.. love you. So in response, I do think that we could be already in a full-on relationship already. Not that I thought that I would, but I believe that we already are...I just thought that I wouldn't need to clarify it.”

It’s a lot to take in. One, for Minhyuk to say these words because it takes so much for him to say it but also for Hyungwon as the listener. It’s something that he didn’t expect Minhyuk to do. So courageous and understanding (in this situation).

“But also, although I wasn’t one to say, I would have thought you understood by now. The fact that I’m willing to be here, in a way, means that I’m trying to be committed to you and therefore trying to fully be in a relationship with you.”

 

Hyungwon exhales. “I know, I’m just terribly sorry about this morning. I guess, things just have been building up and I don’t know what I’ve been doing. I don’t know if I’m making things right or wrong and at some point, I’ve always had to learn your ways that perhaps I just needed a break.”

There’s a pause. Maybe it’s the fact that Hyungwon mentioned break, but Minhyuk’s stays still.

“Hyungwon, you don’t mean that you need a _break_ from _us_? Or do you?”

 

Hyungwon looks at how the other’s hands are clasped on top of his own. He’s never noticed it but Minhyuk’s always been holding his hand whenever they spoke to each other about serious topics and there was just this feeling inside of him.

“No, Minhyuk. We’re good where we are. I don’t need a break and hopefully, you don’t either.”

The breath that Minhyuk seemed to be holding in comes out. The exhale that Minhyuk didn’t know that he needed and his whole body relaxes, his shoulders less tense.

 

“That’s good to hear." Minhyuk breathes. "I have been raving to my parents all along about you and it would break their hearts and mine to hear that you wanted to leave.”  
“I would never! I would never leave you!” Hyungwon looks at the other.

“I don’t know! I mean, look at me? I’m great at small talk, I avoid confrontations and I’m a divorce lawyer! I watch people break their relationships! I hear people scream, shout and throw fingers at each other and I was so scared that perhaps, my relation with you would be the same…relationships are fragile. I just didn’t know what better would it be that I was to be in one? And for so long, you have been proving me wrong but this outburst this morning made me reconsider things. You’re too good to me and I seem so lacking….I’m a terrible partner.”

Minhyuk’s frustrations get to him and Hyungwon sees the other fall apart. The way the tears threaten to spill out of Minhyuk’s glassy eyes. The way his shoulders shake and no matter how many pats Hyungwon gives, the other had diminished himself into a smaller state.

“Minhyuk, that’s not true and you know it.” Hyungwon embraces the other and plants light kisses over Minhyuk’s face. “Baby, you’ve got to stop crying. Minhyuk, you make my day from just seeing you daily and your smile is so bright, I become happier just seeing you. You have such a positive impact on me, and it hurts me so much to see you say such degrading things about yourself.”

It takes a few minutes. But Minhyuk calms down, and Hyungwon’s rubbing small circles on the other’s back.

“You’ll be okay. _We’ll both be okay._ ”

There’s snot in Minhyuk’s nose and it’s a struggle to comprehend what the other’s saying but Hyungwon catches something like a _thank you_ and a _I love you_ and that’s all that matters. The fact that Minhyuk was going to be okay with him, together.

 

“Hyungwon, you know what’s ironic. The fact that I suck in comparison to you in love, when a divorce lawyer should know all the signs of how a good relationship works. Although I would like to say that we’re doing pretty well, this conversation just means that we’ve got to do better. At least on my part, I’ve got to tell you more.”

“It’s okay. We’ve got time. I can wait.” Hyungwon resumes giving him more pecks and Minhyuk’s smiles again. It’s warm on the couch, and it’s even warmer in their hearts.

“ _Thank you_.” Minhyuk wants to tell Hyungwon how the words that comes out of his mouth isn’t even enough to cover all that he wants to say. The fact that the other’s been so meaningful to him for the longest time now, and the barrier that can’t seem to destruct. His insecurity.

 

 

 

On Valentines day, Minhyuk goes all out. He buys the bouquet of roses, lights the candles and prepares the rose bath. There’s laughter when Hyungwon comes home but they’re both tired and after a couple drinks of wine, Minhyuk’s already feeling woozy.

“Hyungwon, you know that I love you right?”

“Yes, I know. Minhyuk, you’ve been telling me four times already for the past thirty minutes. Let’s get you to bed now. We’ll take a nice bath, and we can sleep, okay?”

But Minhyuk isn’t for it. He’s sitting on top of Hyungwon and he plays with the shirt collar that Hyungwon still hasn’t changed out of.

“Why are you still in your work clothes? Change into something more comfortable.” Drunk Minhyuk is one that whines often. Or, he goes into speaking very soft and quietly.

“Later. I’ll change when we take a bath.”

 

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything. He continues playing with Hyungwon’s shirt until he decides that it’s enough. Clearly, a drunk Minhyuk found it entertaining to play with Hyungwon’s shirt collar.

“But, how much do you love me?”

He undoes a button on Hyungwon’s shirt. The top button was already undone, but Minhyuk had considered it better if the second one was popped off.

“ _A lot_ _baby._ ”  
“How much is ‘ _a lot?_ ’”

Minhyuk unbuttons the third button.

“As much as you make me happy and angry. I love you to the point where I want us to grow old together.”

“That's sweet. But I want you to  _show me_.”

 

Minhyuk's coquettish. But the playful glint in Minhyuk’s eyes is dropped when Hyungwon roughly bites down on Minhyuk’s lips. They kiss and Minhyuk let’s out a moan.

“Are you just going to kiss me?” Minhyuk whines again before he creates friction on Hyungwon’s crotch. He’s humping the other while they’re both clothed and Hyungwon’s grip on him tightens.

“Are you sure Minhyuk? I don’t want you to regret-  
“Just take me already. I’ve been waiting for so long. You make me feel and think of things that I haven't thought of in such a long time.”

  
Minhyuk draws it out. It’s not even a second later when Minhyuk reaches for Hyungwon’s buckle unzipping the other’s pants and Hyungwon can’t stop moaning when Minhyuk breathes across his underwear.

“Baby please. Stop teasing.” Hyungwon’s hands are roughly gripping onto Minhyuk’s locks and the other just smirks.

“All hard already, baby?” Minhyuk’s syrup sweet voice causes a groan from Hyungwon.

Minhyuk does it well. He shoves Hyungwon’s cock down his throat after he had seen the other’s angry glare at him after playfully licking the other’s dick.

“Gosh, you don’t have a gag reflex do you? You’re taking my dick so well.”

Minhyuk has the other’s balls centimetres from his nose and he gives a laugh once he pulls back. While he had been sucking the other off, Hyungwon had gone to play with his nipples rubbing them until they were hard. It doesn’t take long before Minhyuk feels that Hyungwon’s about to come does he stop.

“Babe.”  
“Hyungwon put it in me. I want you to come inside me.”

It’s quick. How fast Hyungwon can manoeuvre his body after he strips. There’s barely any time wasted except for a couple quick impatient whines telling Hyungwon to stick his cock in him faster.

“Put it in me. Please.” Minhyuk begs.

And Hyungwon does. He eases himself in and gives Minhyuk enough time to adjust to the width before Hyungwon slams into him with a certain rhythm. It’s a tangle of bodies and the sound of slapping in the air.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Minhyuk doesn’t even remember his last sexual experience, but he knows that Hyungwon’s balls deep. The growls Hyungwon makes from thrusting in makes Minhyuk wetter and his own cock harder.

It doesn’t take long when Minhyuk moans that he’s going to cum, and less than a few thrusts after, Hyungwon comes in him. It’s messy with Minhyuk’s cum on the floor and thankfully not on the couch.

 

“Arrrrgggghh, I don’t want to move.”There’s clothing all over the floor and Minhyuk’s lying down on top of Hyungwon with his chest heaving.

“Minhyuk, we need to take the bath. We’re ultra dirty right now.”

“Can’t we just cuddle a bit and then go take one? I’m too tried to move!”

“No, because the cum’s going to dry on the floor if one of us doesn’t clean up right now. Plus seeing your state right now, it’s me that’s going to need to clean it up when you’re the one that made the mess.”

“Yes, mom.”

Hyungwon pats Minhyuk’s butt. “Come on, run the bath now while I clean your cum up.”

“Carry me?” Minhyuk’s voice is breathy.  
“Later. I’ll carry you to bed after we take a bath and brush our teeth.”

“How romantic.”

Hyungwon makes sure to use disinfectant wipes to clean the mess as Minhyuk makes his way to the bathroom butt-naked. The bath that they later have, results in Minhyuk actually falling asleep in the relaxing bath after brushing his teeth and Hyungwon, does, actually carry the other out of the bath, dress the other up and carry the other into bed.

“Sweet dreams.”  
Minhyuk snuggles in closer into the source of heat.

 

/

The next time they all meet, it’s well past March. It’s about April when Kihyun, Changkyun, Minhyuk and Hyungwon all gathered together for brunch again.

By now, Changkyun is well aware of Hyungwon’s new status and it doesn’t surprise him at all when he sees the couple entering the restaurant holding hands. He gives Hyungwon the squiggly brows and Hyungwon wills himself not to be irritated at how the younger one was poking fun at him.

“It’s been long awaited.”  
“What do you mean?”  
" You two."

Kihyun is somewhat surprised. He had been worried about his friend not finishing the one, or rather someone to be with for the longest time.

“Can you believe it? Minhyuk used to be so clingy whenever he was lonely. He always would come to my house just so that I could make him food ‘cause this sucker used to be too lazy to even go eat out! But look at him now!”

Changkyun adds more salt. “I never expected my stoic hyung to find love either. I thought he was going to be single for life. He was so busy running his cafe and his job that I swore, he was going to be single at 80.”

“Hey- Hyungwon plants a large slap one at Changkyun’s thigh.

“It’s true!”

“So… how far in are you two at now?”

“We’re doing well.”

Hyungwon had visited Minhyuk’s parents a few weeks earlier in Gwangju and so had Minhyuk to Hyungwon’s family. Their parents had been lovely and accepting that their sons had found someone after being single after for so long and complimented how they complimented each other so well. It was a blessing. That their sons’ weren’t lonely.

“So have you guys gotten to third base?”

The couple blushes. And Changkyun gives Hyungwon a disgusting wink.

“Home run it is then.”

  
“Changkyun, stop. It’s inappropriate at the table. Where are your manners?” Kihyun scolds Changkyun and he just laughs. He doesn't  stop at all.   
“Well congratulations! I’m super happy for both of you!”  
“Changkyun!”

 

 

And so maybe, Hyungwon still has much to learn from Minhyuk. But after a while, he’s learned that the other trusts him fully and so does he. Minhyuk speaks to him about his past troubles, about past family insecurity and it all helps Hyungwon understand the other a bit more.

“Yea, times were kind of rough before I met you. Just with how affected I was when I had this case where it was just truly heartbreaking and how I was just so swarmed into their personal lives.”

Hyungwon holds Minhyuk's hands in his own. Their long slender fingers fitting just right.

“I tried smoking because I didn’t know what to do. I had seen others smoke and they seemed relieved, that’s why. But I know that I didn’t like it so I obviously stopped.”

Minhyuk looks at him. The smile on his face is earnest and his eyes look at Hyungwon as if he’s all that he asks for.

“Thank you for being my side.”  
“Thank you for coming into my life.”

 

\--

 

 

There’s no need to question the relationship. There are knowing smiles and more laughter together. Hyungwon knows that Minhyuk would be there for him whenever necessary and he would always be with the other too.

 They say that those truly comfortable with each sync their lives. From the pace that one walks at to the laughter that they have, it’s visible. It’s the body’s work, the sharing of rhythm and in similar pulse.

 (A/N: Another interruption, sorry! But like just from my observation, but these two are actually quite synced in real life...) 

So when the time feels right, Hyungwon thinks that he can gather the courage to ask the most important question. He doesn’t know when or how he would, but he thinks and hopes that if Minhyuk’s still with him, until the very end, then most likely, Minhyuk would agree and say yes.

 

It’s July when he buys the ring. He had borrowed one of Minhyuk’s rings that his partner alternates in wearing and had brought it to the jewelry store to find the size. A few selections to pick from, he had observed Minhyuk to be simplistic but elegant in his own form. The ring that Hyungwon had picked out was a simple silver, titanium band with a single diamond encrusted on it.

 By the end of August, and heading towards of September, Minhyuk was still there. The other was the joy and delight in his life. Minhyuk sang songs to wake him up and spoke to him of his day and of other casual measures.

 It’s late September when Hyungwon notices the leaves changing and Minhyuk gets both of them matching flannels. It’s practical. Minhyuk had adorned him early on in their relationship from countless expensive gifts from attire, footwear, to even a brand new car.

 

When Minhyuk had presented it to him, the other had been unable to keep still.

 “Hyungwon, I just want you to be happy, okay? If it’s too much, it’s not. It’s just the way I show off my love for you, okay?”

 

And then he revealed a bright red Lamborghini Centenario.Obviously, Hyungwon was greatly in love (not only about the car). 

 

“Do you like it? It’s red because red’s my favourite colour it’s also one to show off passion and I’m still deeply in love with you.”

 

“Minhyuk, you’re _too_ much. I can’t drive this to work, it’s too flamboyant.”

“But my awesome taste! How could you!!” Minhyuk had latched onto him frowning as if the other didn’t like the gorgeous car.

 

“Let’s drive it together, and I do love the car. It's just not reasonable enough to drive other people besides you in it.” After all, what they had were already shared. From shampoo, conditioner, body wash, body lotion, cream, cologne and etc. What was the difference between his own and Minhyuk’s? Barely, anything left to differentiate. Much less when your boyfriend shared the same waist size with you approximately to share undergarments, pants, shirts and just suits, in general.

 

So after that, Hyungwon had been thinking. When the perfect event would be. The only way he could propose to the other when the other had showered him so lavishly with gifts from all sorts. The ring he had bought was nothing in comparison the car he had received so generously from Minhyuk.Therefore, not even the least he can do, but all that he can do, was to wait for the right timing and propose.

 

 

  

It’s Minhyuk’s birthday. Early in November, the 3rd of the month, when the two decided that they’ll just hold a private party alone at a restaurant, then heading out to the bar with their friends before heading home. The box with the ring is inside Hyungwon’s pocket. They’ve just finished their dinner and about to order dessert when Hyungwon decides that the time was just right.

 

“Minhyuk?”  
“Yea?”

 Minhyuk looks at him lovingly under the dark ambience of the restaurant. Wherever they went together, Minhyuk always glowed. But this certain night, he looked extra lovely. The birthday cake hasn’t arrived yet but Hyungwon couldn't wait any longer.

“I’ve got a very important question to ask you.”  
“Okay, what is it?”

 

Then Hyungwon goes up towards Minhyuk and kneels. It’s obviously a surprise because Minhyuk loudly says an “oh my god, Hyungwon, what are you d-

 

“Minhyuk, will you… marry me?”

“I-I

“I want you to be with me for the rest of my life and I’m hopeful that I can make you happy if we can spend more time together. I want remain happy and excited living with my days with you because you make me so fulfilled, and you’re truly, the light of my life.”

 

“Of course! I would love to marry you!”

 

The ring is easily slipped onto Minhyuk’s fingers and Minhyuk’s all emotional.

 “I thought you were going to give me a necklace or something when you came over and then you just kneeled down and I was just like oh my god, I’m getting proposed! The love of my life is proposing to me and I’m just so happy that I’m crying happy tears! What the hell! You were so cheesy but I love you so so so much!”

 Hyungwon smiles and he’s so overwhelmed that Minhyuk agrees to marry him.

 

“Oh my god, Hyungwon! You-sneaky bastard! I can’t believe it!” Minhyuk’s slaps his arm and Hyungwon gives a small yelp. 

 

 

 

 _“You know that I love you right?”_ This time, the question isn’t one for confirmation. But it’s there because it sounds right and Minhyuk can’t imagine more than anything else.

 _“I’ll always love you. Until the end.”_ Minhyuk links their fingers together.

 

And there's that. Mutual, reciprocated love. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Gosh, Hyunghyuk is hitting me way too hard for me to write all of this in a day.


End file.
